Printed circuit boards (PCBs) are ubiquitous in manufactured products with electronic components. During the manufacture of PCBs, a copper layer is laminated to a composite insulating board (frequently epoxy-glass). Holes are then drilled in prescribed locations in the laminate. Prior to subsequent manufacturing steps, it is vital that vestigial burrs from the drilling step be removed and that the surface of the composite board is thoroughly cleaned. Rotary brushes are typically employed to perform this deburring step. Rotary brushes may be bristle brushes. Alternatively, the brushes may be composed of nonwoven fabric, either in the form of ganged discs or radially-disposed strips bonded to a central core (flap brushes). Nonwoven brushes provide efficient deburring and long product life, but in some applications may allow detritus from the brushing action to become embedded in the pre-drilled board.
There is a need for a PCB brush providing suitable finish to assure good adhesion of subsequent coatings, good deburring efficiency, and long life while minimizing plugged holes.